distant_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Heyool Shin
- 1st Appearance= - 2nd Appearance= - 3rd Appearance= - 4th Appearance= - 5th Appearance= }} |race= Human |age= 19 |gender= Female |eyes= black |hair= black |affiliation=? |occupation= Student(former) |status= Alive |relatives= Mother(possibly deceased) |webtoon debut = Season 1;Chapter 1|hangul = 신혜율}} Heyool is a major character of this Webtoon. S2EP3 Heyool is another main character of this story who helps Haneul partner up, and decided to find a safe place to stay. Heyool had difficult experience of traveling by herself and getting attacked by killers. It seems unknown that she actually died by killers, because she wakes up after her death. She lived like 9 times in every death. Heyool didn't want to explain how the sinkhole happen for new survivors, but later on she explains the truth. She has strong relationships with Haneul because of how they both met in the abandoned town. Both of them shared pains and stories, both of them tell each other that it's not the time to give up. Heyool doesn't get along with other survivors well because of their insane personalities, or thinking that those people are planning to kill her. Heyool has a past story about her mother dumping her, and her father died. She lived all alone, depressed about living in poor conditions. Until one day, her classmates did not bully Heyool, they were interested that Heyool is becoming a honored senior. Heyool couldn't forget her mother, it was hard to move on, even if she thinks she saw her mother in the radioactive land. Heyool has hopes of not giving up, and decided to go back to those times of traveling with Haneul together. . While intentionally kind and caring, she has exhibit spiteful tenacities. History Prior Before the disaster It is the third grade of high school, and it is recommended by the principal, and it is finally passed in the physics department of Seoul National University at any time in 2014. However, it seems that he has some sense of guilt because he mistakenly ruined the performance evaluation of the same classmate. After the announcement of acceptance, I practice mentally on the playground after seeing explosion in distant mountains and lose mind. After the disaster Hye-yul turned on the flash in a place where I could not see anything with the spirit in mind. I happened to meet Boram and college students. They waited for the rescue team and pledged to survive. At first, they took a picture in azit to commemorate the days of survival. However, on the 62nd day after the disaster, the party and the party will try to commit suicide. All of them hanging ropes around their necks and leaping down, only hesitating and hurried down, recalling the fact that they were hanging out at Seoul National University. When I explore the surrounding area, I lose my memory in Hwayeong and meet the fallen sky and help. I do not believe in the river sky with many questions, but I am giving some help. If the river sky had not met Shin Hye Yong, he might have already died. Unlike the sky, Hyeul is calmly and skillfully coping with the dangerous elements of the underworld, and of the unity. I have a feeling of guilty for the same classmate, Boram, even though the past hyeulyeo comes out for a while. This was not only because of her mistake, but also because she wanted to live instantly when she tried group and suicide after the accident, and finally she got up and got up and got up and survived. It seems to me that I feel a strong guilty conscience to Boram in terms of the description in the cartoon. I will go to Gwanghwamun, which is known to have people with the sky, while seeing the collapse of Hwaeong. I headed to Gwanghwamun via the subway station, and I am chased by blind people and tigers, but I am struggling with unique brain power. However, as he escapes from Hwa - hyeon, he sees Hwanghwamun 's sculptures being washed away by magma. And I was stunned by the sulfur in the lava zone, and when I fell to the terrorists who tried to help me from the broken bridge that was barely hung from the ground where the sky collapsed, 1 Reminds me of rewarding, and I feel sad to feel guilty. But why do we survive in magma and get swept away by the water, trapped in the water, rescue the sky in danger of drowning, reunite with the sky, and confront the cops at the end of season one. But the police try to kill the main characters. Police showed shooting orders to Haeuli and Heaven, and seemed to have been shot and killed by police officers, unlike the sky that survived with the help of terrorists. In the second season, it is described as the present when the current sky is overlapped with the time when the heaven was at the Severance Hospital, and it seems to be cleverly present in the season 2, and since the season 1, there are two bands on the cheek and nose, Although the bandage was wrapped around, it looked a little peculiar, but at this time, the hair was tied up and the face was clean without any hurt. At that time, I tried to get my brother 's medicine. I am sure that he will help me with a shady doctor who can be approached by a mad doctor. I meet with my party and find out the end of the abyss. 2 However, the persistence of the doctor and the loser who finally lost his brother to the lunatic who suffered a serious trauma to the loss of consciousness. Fortunately, Dr. Gang - cheol met Dr Hui - yang and Dr. Gang - cheol treated the country with large burns in the heat of Hui - yi and Special 4 and applied the reagent. However, Hwang's group, who heard about Dr. Hwang's words as hell, will end up suicide, and Hyeul-yul will also suicide with revenge, but he will survive climbing up because of his desire to live. Eventually, at the last meeting of Season 2, Hye - yul revealed that he lived while the sky was losing hope in the ladder. It was also confirmed by the police because of the power of the project's healing reagent, but it survived. When Dr. Gyu - cheol healed Hui Yi, you are the hope of this world toward Hui Yi . Heaven, hope is the mask used by despair. And the hope is that when you try to kill yourself on the ladder and try to commit suicide, the theme of hope is again a reminder that it is the most important material in this webtun. It reaches the ground with the sky, but the earth is also covered with radioactivity and it is a hell. Soon he breaks up with heaven again. Stay with me. After that, Season 3 is going through thoroughly at the time of Hyeul. It was almost as if the bombardment of a bumblebee to the town where the bomb survivors were to be swept away, but with the help of the terrorists it was out of the crisis. Terrorists should hand over multiple pieces of equipment . Then there is hope. I leave with the words. Afterwards, the past of Hae-yul is revealed, and it seems that she lost all her family in her childhood and that a complex has occurred. Above all, I tried to overcome this problem by studying only Seoul National University. 3 We witness the dead bodies that have been suicide. Hye - yul sees this and is devastated. Seoul National University, which was the hope of lifelong dreams and a straw in the midst of it, has become its shape. The place where the Baiyu was standing was where the radiation was especially dark, He is a good student at Seoul National Univ. Of Physics and does not even know what Millie Sivert is. A small moon is poured into the stomach, and Hui - yu is in a great crisis, but a questionable military woman who has left to rescue Hui - yi returns to the frenzy and takes Hu - yi. In Season 3, after taking a shower at the military unit, he took off his band on his face. Scars remain on the nose and cheek. However, the military unit that took Hae-yul from Season 3 was actually a military unit that did not choose the means and methods to find the target of the heavenly project. The high-concentration radioactivity of the hostage, such as hurting, to find a project for the sky lacks all kinds of humanity is done. Here, Hyeul tried to escape on his own, but after failing due to heavy security and being devastated, he met an officer who tried to kill himself after shooting in Season 2. The cadres belonged to different military units and were held captive there. They were amazed to see that they had been killed, but afterwards they went to helicopters to get out of the military, Escape. The helicopter can not get away from the obstruction of the female military officer, but falls into the surrounding buildings, but hears the message that the sky is in Daegu on the radio of the army unit that died there. In order to clarify the story of the artist in Season 3, and to explain the reason or the title of the title of the abyss in earnest, he poured the pieces of memories that Hae - yul and the sky lost from the 14th episode, I had already met with the sky and found it to have been accompanied. At the time point, when he and his wife committed suicide after he committed suicide, the sky met and he stopped suicide of Haeulyun. It is a point of time after receiving all of the reagents after suffering all kinds of work at Severance Hospital. Since then, he has been accompanied by heaven, but both of them have lost their memories because they have received the drug. Contrary to scenes where Haeuli helps the sky a lot in Season 1, there are many scenes where the sky helps Hyeuli. It is shocked to know that the river sky is the son of Gangseol, the fact that you will lose your memories due to the administration of the reagent, and that Kanghee has sent the sky to protect the sky, but when each other forgets each other, the sky is at the end of the abyss And sprinkles the message throughout the world underground. There was no reversal, and each other lost memories due to reagents, and they were scattered by the disaster of the underworld. After 20 episodes are back on the nose and cheek band. Returning to the current point, he accompanies the mysterious cadre and traces the sky and moves to Daegu. 4 We could not find the sky for a while, but at the end of the abyss we rejoin the sky with the designated message of heaven and sky. Like the river sky, there is no news of Lee Chang - wook 's main character, but Changwook was strangled by the Chinese army while looking at the Nero Center without anyone, and the past was revealed in the past when he was forced to take medication to neutralize the reagent. In Daegu, the sky and the reunion are briefly followed by terrorists, Lee Chang-wook and Yoon Hye-young, who dragged the plane into the air with the news that the nuclear power of China falls to Daegu about 10 minutes later. In the meantime, there is a problem with the light aircraft, the terrorist and HyeYoung are sacrificed for the light weight, and Lee has left the box related to the plan B that he had, and after dropping off to Daegu, But the airplane crashes after the bombing of the Chinese army. The sky and Hueyu survived the bombardment with the regenerative power of the reagent, tracked Lee Chang-wook to return the box in Plan B, and met Lee Chang-wook at the center in the center. Yun Gwangna , who came to the center afterwards, joins the main character group. But Chang-wook was on the verge of dying because his reagent was weakened and his body was shot with gunshot wounds, Changwook tried to hear the cause of the disaster, but Changwook soon died. With you saying that you can go back to the center underground passage. It then raises suspicions that it will be dangerous to go into the basement of the center, to see that a broken chain is around the door, and when you see a hundred characters painted on the wall next to the entrance. But after receiving the will of Changwook, he goes into the center of the center without hesitation. 5 In season 5, I will enter the Center underground after receiving the will of Changwook. While walking through the underground center, he misses the sky and the country, the bodies spread out in front of him, and the light turns off. In particular, while watching the mother and rewarding with hallucination and hallucination, it is impressive that all of them are shaken and overcome the attachment to guilt and mother. But when they found the sky and the country, they were hugging each other. I felt a strong envy when I saw it, leaving a meaningful monologue that I did not know then that what I felt as a luxury was destroying me in me . Given that Hae-yul is a character representing the deep sky in the superstring project, it is likely to become the last survivor of this disaster, and the jealousy seems to be exploding in the sky and the country. In the first episode, he breaks through the underground passage with the main character and finds a room with a Chinese spaceship. There, as in the entrance, he finds the white character, gets a question, and boarded the ship. They eat food on board and eat. Also point out that spacecraft was made to go to Mars. But Hueyeu touches the ship 's button and takes off the ship. The spacecraft will soon fall into the sea. However, it turns out that the spacecraft landed on Jeju Island where her mother 's grandmother' s house is located. At the suggestion of the sky, the party changes clothes at the airport and enjoys leisure time, then takes a car to the grandmother's house. However, the car crashes into the park. Then he looked at the sunshine year, and suddenly he said, "What time is it?" However, Hae - yul wondered when he saw the white - night phenomenon that the sun illuminated. In the meantime, he raised the baby deer, saying that the country is cute. The deer turns into a monster with his mouth open and attacks the country, and heaven and hyeuli barely defend the attack of the deer, and kill the deer with the branches. Since then, What a joke In order to check the location, he looks around the park and finds a skeleton with a box in the sky. Within a short time, Hae-il sees the location on map, and the party arrives at the house of Hye-yul's grandmother. I have seen pictures of my high school math competition here and I have been watching my mother for 10 years and I have found pictures of the post-disaster moms that my mother was alive, Discover the pink blouse that is supposed to be, and break the cry. And when he opened the box that Changwook gave to them for the last time, he saw that the syringe and Cheju Island were painted, and the key of the question, I realize that these three are near. However, because the night is late, I am sleeping at my grandmother 's house, where I feel the subtle feelings of seeing the river sky and the shining sun hugging each other outside the window. The next day, on the way to the place shown on the map, there is Baekrak Park, and I find the device of questioning, and I insert the key, the submarine appears in front of the three and I know that this submarine is heading to Taiwan with the following announcement. Then, the submarine is filled with solar heat, and the time it takes to charge it is 2389 hours, or 100 days. But at that time, when the deer are attacked and run away, they fall into the cliffs. At this time, they feel panicked to feel the fear of death and climb up the shining sun. Fortunately, all three escape the sea scooter safely. It cuts off access to the deer herd by hitting the boundary with fertilizer and will stay at the grandmother's house for three months. However, the hallucination continues, finally repairing the photovoltaic panel of the roof together with the sun shine, and the country is scared in the hand raised, and it falls to the place where the deer herd is scattered, and it is attacked and is rescued by the sky. However, even though the reagent was hit, the condition did not improve, and I realized that the effect of the reagent was going to go away , and the river sky tried to inject the animal reagent in the box. When Yun Kwang is told that there is no first aid box in the house, the sky alone tries to save antibiotics in the nearby hospital, but Yun Gwangna 's eyes feel the surprise, lead the injured body, and go to seek antibiotics. 7 However, Jupiter conceals the earth's sky, and the abyss come again. So while the river sky and the shining lane were going to find antibiotics, somebody in the dark prevented them from attacking their weapons, and they were injured in their hands, which caused them to confront Yun Ginna. So deepening the conflict, Hae - yul will decide to act separately from the river sky and the shine. Hae-yul seemed to explode on a volcanic eruption and a fire pit on his way to the opposite side, saying that he was looking for his mother. But in 14 episodes, I'm not surprised anymore I opened my eyes in a questionable white room and watched a photo on a photo album along the arrow on the wall of Hui Yi, who woke up, and saw a picture of Hui Yi's grandmother with the villagers do. When I saw the photo, I opened the door in front of me, and there was a chapel that was written in hundreds. I watched a picture of my mother in the pictures of Hui Yi himself in the picture frames of the picture frames of one of the presumptuous presidents of the chapel. When you see the photo, you will find a note underneath the picture frame, which is a surprise. There was a hot air balloon and a believer on the note. But within a short time, Season 5 15: Why do not you get into a good building and collapse if Hui-yi enters? Hweryu hurriedly finds the exit. Revealed at the exit, Hui notices that the white underground of the doubt is basement of Baekrak Park, where Hueyu was recently heard. Then I find the white bones I saw at that time, and I open the boxes that hold the white bones. Inside that box was my mother's will to begin with a USB and my beloved Hae-yul . Hae-yul sees this and he feels it, but the volcanic eruption will cover the park. Hye-yul is running away, but he misses his will, and his will is burned, and the will to survive is lost. Category:Females Category:Students Category:Hanuel Serum Holders